Conjured Romance
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Charmcaster is at a crossroads in her life, she has everything she wants and yet she feels empty. After fighting a rival magic user named Conjure, she will discover her true self. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Updated every Thursday. This chapter will be 900-1500 words. On hold soon. Next chapter is 800 words.
1. Enter Conjure

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Ben Ten. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Ben ten, Cartoon Network and a few others do.**

 **(Ledgerdomain, 3 months after events of** _ **Omniverse**_ **.)**

Charmcaster, aka Hope, was bored.

She sat on her throne and sighed, she had lost Adwaita, and Morningstar. She could have killed the human, but she didn't feel like expending the energy, and sending a few of her stone creatures felt like a waste of effort.

"Isn't there ANYTHING TO DO!?"

The 21-year-old witch yelled, reclining in her throne, she was about to give an order to one of her scribes when a massive explosion cut her off.

"An attack?"

Hope asked, she grinned, something to do besides fighting that pest of a magic user she usually clashed with.

"My lady?"

One of the scribes asked as Charmcaster rose from her throne, summoning the purple magic she was so well known with.

"I'll handle this, stay here…. This will be a cakewalk…."

Hope said before teleporting away, the scribe was left looking at an empty area.

(2 miles away.)

The blast had come from another magician, a boy to be precise, he wore blackish blue armor with a heavy coat that also served a cloak, there was a variety of lines that ran down the coat and he also wore armor that looked like a shirt under the armor.

He also wore a magic black mask that looked like it was made out of stone, a hood with blue lines covered his head.

This was Conjure, a master magician, behind him were a group of stone soldiers, they resembled the ones Charmcaster would use but they were less bulky and sleeker, resembling modern knights and not the brutish beasts Charmcaster used so much.

"Hmm, you do know everything in this land belongs to me, right? All of Ledgerdomain belongs to me…. Now, who are you?"

The boy heard as he turned to face Charmcaster, the two stood apart from each other.

Two of Conjure's stone soldiers drew their swords and stepped forward before Conjure held up his hand.

"No… I will handle this…. I know who you are…. Charmcaster, ruler of Ledgerdomain, vanquisher of Adwaita… Second…. I'm not going to attack Ledgerdomain…."

Conjure muttered as Charmcaster huffed in annoyance and fired a stream of bolts at Conjure who dispelled them with a shield.

"Seriously? You thought that would defeat me?"

Conjure asked with a chuckle before firing a beam of mana at Hope who teleported away before lifting her hand, a rock tore itself from the ground.

"Oh, I'm just warming up…. What's your name? Hmm, I don't care anyway… Won't matter in a minute."

Hope muttered before she tossed the rock at Conjure, firing another stream of mana bolts after that and followed it with another storm of rocks.

"Have fun with oblivion…"

Charmcaster muttered before gasping as Conjure simply fired a bolt of magic lighting, shattering the entire barrage and forcing Charmcaster to dive out of the way before she was grasped magically by the magician.

"If that was anyone else, it would have killed me…. But I'm not anyone else, I am Conjure… And you, Charmcaster…"

Conjure muttered before flicking his fingers and knocking the girl to the ground.

"Are no match for me with your arrogance…. Then again, why am I talking all big, I'm just 19, its crazy!"

Conjure muttered, Hope laughed darkly before turning around to face Conjure, wiping the dirt off her face as she did so.

"Yeah…. Hmm…"

Charmcaster muttered, she summoned the power of the Alpha Rune and blasted Conjure who tried to block it but was tossed to the ground.

"I hate you…"

Conjure muttered as he passed out, Charmcaster teleported over to Conjure and picked him up.

She turned to see the stone soldiers draw their swords, ready to defend their master.

"Ah, ah, ah, one move and your master dies…."

Charmcaster muttered, holding a mana bolt to Conjure's head.

The Stone Soldiers growled and started to advance on Ledgerdomain as Charmcaster teleported away.

 **(Charm caster's castle, 20 minutes later.)**

Conjure was a man who liked to have all of his options covered, he always liked to have a plan out of things if they went south.

"Well, someone's finally awake."

Conjure heard, he didn't have his mask which covered his head, his hood was also pulled back.

"Charmcaster…."

Conjured hissed, his jade eyes looked up at Charmcaster's pink ones.

"You know you can't hold me here…. The chains I mean."

Conjure muttered, Charmcaster rolled her eyes, she was queen of the realm, conjure was strong enough to fight her head on….

That being said, she had no problem using the Alpha Rune to cheat and defeat her enemies, it was her's after all, she had won the rune fair and square.

She looked down at Conjure, he reminded her a bit of Dark star, but he had black hair, and he didn't seem as arrogant as the traitor.

She smiled, conjure raised an eyebrow.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, first chapter done! Yes, I know isn't the best, first chapters aren't my thing. As for Conjure? I will explain more about him next chapter. I loved how Charmcaster was portrayed by Omniverse and all that. Also, this will also take a few bits from how Ben Ten would have gone before the reboot. Next chapter is next Wednesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Master of Magic

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Charmed Romance. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Ben ten, Cartoon Network and a few others do.**

 **(Ledgerdomain, 3 months after events of** _ **Omniverse**_ **.)**

Conjure rolled his eyes in annoyance, he knew about the Alpha Rune, he knew that Charmcaster, he also knew she would cheat to win.

He also knew how to cheat like she did. He smirked.

"What? Happy you get to meet the queen of the Ledgerdomain? It's pretty nice, I should say."

Charmcaster stated, Conjure chuckled at this.

"Something like that…."

Conjure muttered before the doors were thrown open, he laughed in amusement before the doors were thrown open and 2 dozen of his Stone Soldiers marched in.

The 8 of Charmcaster's Stone Creatures collapsed to the ground at this, the chains which held Conjure vanished.

"Just that you're not the only one that cheats to win, Charmcaster…. Your majesty…"

Conjure said with a chuckle, he summoned another stone mask over his face, chuckling.

"You really didn't think I wouldn't count out the Alpha Rune? I knew you would cheat…. I planned on it, it was the easiest way to get here…."

Conjure said, Charmcaster wasn't moved, she chuckled in amusement and clapped from her throne at the boy who magically pulled his hood over his head.

"I can't believe it, you actually tricked me, it's not often I get out cheated…. Hmm, that's rare…."

Charmcaster said, more of her Stone Creatures appeared, along with some of her Scribes.

"The Alpha Rune, you and I both know it's dangerous…. And I know that you don't need a magic rock to be all powerful…. Or do you… Hope?"

Conjure asked, Charmcaster's eyes widened in shock.

One the closest people to her got to call her by her birth name, anyone else who DARED to call her that would meet their end at her hands.

"How did…. How…. Who are you?"

Charmcaster asked, clutching the Alpha Rune like a child afraid to lose their toy.

"As I said, I am Conjure…. As for how I know that…. Your true name? I had to do some digging…. Darkstar made it so hard to piece things together when he ticked you off so badly that he destroyed your castle… Or rather, made you destroy it yourself."

Conjure muttered, shaking his head in annoyance, Hope considered this, that had to mean Conjure had been to her former castle, the one she had used before moving here.

She hummed in amusement and giggled despite herself. Conjure had caught her interest, not once, but twice….

She was intrigued, even if it seemed a bit creepy, she was surprised and wanted to know more about Conjure.

"Hmmm, ok, your interesting…. And even a bit cute…"

Conjure heard from Charmcaster, she whispered the last part to herself, she looked at her forces and held up her hand.

"Stand down, he's not going to be a threat… Are you, Conjure? Hmm?"

Charmcaster asked in amusement, smirking at Conjure. Conjure crossed his arms, he couldn't tell if she was flirting with him or mocking him, he blushed under his mask nonetheless.

"Yes…. But you shouldn't keep the Alpha Rune…. You know what, I'm going to plan C…"

Conjure muttered before rushing Charmcaster, he grabbed onto her arm and teleported them out of the room.

 **(Charmcaster's castle 3 minutes later.)**

Conjure dusted off his hands as he used his magic to float down to the ground. Charmcaster landed on Conjure's back, content to let the boy stop her from following. 

"Why…."

Conjure moaned out, blushing, Charmcaster just laughed, she knew It would bug the boy for her to be around him.

Magic master or not, he was still only human. Conjure groaned in annoyance and allowed the girl and ruler of Ledgerdomain to get off his back, he dusted off his back.

"My lord, are you ok?"

Conjure heard and turned to see more of his Stone Soldiers, and a few men in full armor walking toward them, weapons at the ready.

"Hold, she's not a threat…. She is the lord of Ledgerdomain… Charmcaster."

Conjure stated, his troops stood down as Hope laughed, she was amused that a bunch of pathetic soldiers thought they could stop a master magician like her.

"Lackies of yours?"

Charmcaster asked, giggling at the soldiers. Conjure grunted in the affirmative and his hand started to glow blue.

"Go check for any books that are still here…. And second, you know how dangerous that rock is… Right?"

Conjure muttered, Charmcaster nodded and tossed the Alpha Rune into the air. Conjure caught it and teleported it away, glaring at the smiling sliver haired witch and grunting in annoyance.

"You are everything I've heard about…. Why are you so amused with me around?"

Conjure asked, he and Charmcaster stood across from each other, without the Alpha Rune, he could overwhelm her, she knew it and so did he, meaning that the ruler of the realm couldn't beat him in a one on one duel.

"Because you're the most fun I've had since I took over this place, I've had to be bored and lay low the entire time…. Or don't you remember the games show?"

Charmcaster asked, leaning back on a piece of rubble, she looked at Conjure who nodded in amusement at this, laughing.

"Yeah, I think the entire galaxy knew about that game show…. That was strange, but I want to ask again, why you still have the Alpha Rune, you don't need it with how strong your magic is… I only won because I caught you off guard…."

Conjure muttered, he left out the fact that he had been holding back, he knew how much of an ego the witch had, she didn't need for it to be damaged and annoyed.

"It's a sign that I'm the leader of all magic users... And the rightful ruler of Ledgerdomain…. Or whatever name it happens to be…"

Charmcaster muttered, looking at her nails, conjure looked at her as if she was serious.

"You defeated pretty much the worst bad guy in all of the magic books… And you need the most magic relic in the history of magic to stake your claim…. I think you just like being bad… And you like all the magic it gives you…. You had to cheat to win…."

Conjure muttered, not saying the last part, he didn't like saying something that would annoy the girl and make her an enemy, he had nothing against the witch.

"Your right…. But everyone needs a trophy… I'd settle for Adwaita being a totem forever… But he got away since last time… And I've yet to find the time to hunt down that blasted turtle…."

Charmcaster grunted in annoyance, conjure looked at the wall and walked away in annoyance.

"I'm pretty sure we won't have to deal with him…. A magic warlord isn't going to last long in this dimension, not with so many heroes around… Speaking of which…."

Conjure started to say, he turned before starting to turn on his heel before turning back to Charmcaster to speak up.

"What happened to you? You dropped off the face of the earth… Galaxy… Whatever, you vanished…. You get the picture…"

Conjure asked, Charmcaster crossed her arms in amusement and looked at Conjure.

"I'll tell you… But you have to tell me first, all about you… All about you…."

Conjure heard from Charmcaster, he looked away in annoyance, he might be a teen, but he refused to let Charmcaster get under his skin.

Even if he thought she was cute, little did he know that Charmcaster was able to read his mind.

"Ugh…. Fine…. But your answering a question for every question I have to answer, that's fair…"

Conjure grunted as Charmcaster giggled in enjoyment.

"Deal, but come on, I want to see what your all about…."

Charmcaster said, tugging on his arm, conjure was in annoyance, he grunted but let her walk him towards the ruins of her castle.

"Oh, this is going to be a long day."

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I wanted this chapter to be longer, I didn't have as much tine as I wanted. Next chapter will be 2000 words. As for Conjure and Charmcaster? Their romance is going to be somewhat like Darkstar and well… Charmcaster but Conjure is nothing like Darkstar as you will see. Until Next Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Digging

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Charmed Romance. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Ben ten, Cartoon Network and a few others do.**

 **(Ledgerdomain, 3 months after events of** _ **Omniverse**_ **.)**

Conjure watched the group of Stone Soldiers deal with moving rubble out of the way, his mask was still on and his hood was still on, but he was more relaxed for the moment.

"You never decided to get your castle repaired after… Last time?"

Conjure asked, Charmcaster stood next to him, watching the rest of the rubble being moved. Conjure was careful with his words, he might have magically been stronger then

"Honestly? No, I've been so concerned with solidifying my power, it's never come to mind…. I guess I should thank you, if I ever decide to rebuild…. I'll already have half the work done..."

Charmcaster muttered, she hummed and turned back at the others. Conjure chuckled in amusement before turning further away. Hope probably knew why he was doing what he was doing.

Then again, he didn't care if Hope knew about his plans, it was growing weird for him to be around her, he knew Charmcaster had a knack for getting under people's skin.

And with the Alpha Rune and its magic at her command, she could easily force the boy to bend to her will.

"How come you never destroyed Michael or Adwaita? I mean, sure having the galaxy's worst magic warlord at your mercy is great and good as a bargaining chip…. But don't you think executing them would have done more better work for you?"

Conjure asked, Hope turned to him, she knew what Conjure was getting at, the boy might have tried to guard his thoughts against her, but the Alpha Rune destroyed such magic like twigs in front of a flood.

That, and her messing with him made him easy to read… Not that she didn't find him to be a little cute without his mask.

"Killing them would only last so long…. Sure, it would show everyone that crossing me means their death…. But it's so boring after that…. If you hold a magic being hostage… Then everyone sees you as power for longer… Since if you can control someone so powerful for that long? They know not to mess with you…"

Hope explained, she turned away, deep in thought and Conjure rolled his eyes under his mask before turning away himself.

"If you meet them again, don't let them get away… I've… Bad memories of that overgrown sea turtle and I know that letting them go is not something you want to deal with… Not twice over…"

Conjure stated, whispering the last part under his breath, he crossed his arms, after all the wreckage was cleared away, they could look for anything of worth.

Conjure didn't doubt that Charmcaster would want anything she could use, he turned to the queen of Ledgerdomain.

"So, how's being a queen treating you? Having an entire kingdom to rule over and subjects that do what you want them to do…. Must be fun…."

Conjure asked, anything to get his mind off the work with which they hadn't been able to do for a while.

"Somewhat… It's fun but boring… Now I see why there's always conquering being done, it's crazy to deal with…."

Charmcaster stated, looking at her nails and then to the never changing sky. Conjure chuckled in amusement, he could at least agree with that.

"Yeah, being a warlord is amusing… But it depends all on what your conquering…. You should never bite off more than you can chew…. It's all about knowing what's well to conquer and what…. Isn't… I've had my fair share of setbacks…. But I'd never conquer my home… This place is far too beautiful for me to soil by conquering… Besides, it already has a queen…"

Conjure stated, he chuckled at the thought of marching an army into Ledgerdomain, he would never try to conquer his home, he didn't oppress people.

At least if they didn't need it, he was a warlord… Of the Anti- Hero variety.

"If this excavating takes any longer, I'd do it myself and stop wasting… Time…. Maybe if I make more Stone Soldiers…."

Conjure asked aloud before his hands started glowing black, he created more Stone Soldiers and snapped before pointing at the wreckage.

"Move it…. Don't make me have to replace you with more Stone Soldiers…"

Conjure ordered, he crossed his arms and turned away with frustration clear in his features.

"This is growing tiresome, its even 30 minutes or so…. I'm going for a walk, anything has to be better than dealing with this hold up…. I'm coming but I'll deal with this mess soon enough…. Ugh, so much for so little effort… And so little reward…"

Conjure said as he walked away, rubbing at the temples of his mask, he cracked his neck, this had been tiring and exhausting for him to come here, and to create more Stone Soldiers?

That was more effort then the boy was willing to put in at the moment.

 **Author notes**

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I know this chapter was short and didn't do much, I simply wanted a chapter to fill time so I could dream up more ideas. I will post another chapter in 2 or so weeks and that chapter will show Charmcaster and Conjure in their first battle. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
